What A World
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Everything was going normally for female halfa Danny Phantom until she found herself in the most disturbing situation imaginable. Out of the blue Danny is transported to a world where she is a boy & now she had to deal with the other Danny who lives there


**Summary:** **Everything was going normally for female halfa Danny Phantom until she found herself in the most disturbing situation imaginable. Out of the blue Danny is transported to a world where she is a boy. Unfortunately now she had to deal with the other male Danny and well everyone else. . .**

**I have no idea where this is going or where it came from. There needs to be more fem Danny stories in my opinion . . . so here we are. I implore you fellow fanficers to make one!**

Chapter 1

Not So Normal

I smiled as I walked down the street with my two best friends Sam Manson and Trina Foley. I'd never admit it but I kinda have a crush on Sam although I'd never admit it to him. I mean he _is _the guy here, he should be the one to bring it up . . . right?

Well anyway Sam had short black hair that was shaved on the right side while the left hung long into his stunning violet eyes. He had on a spiked leather choker and black eye makeup on that made his eyes pop. The t shirt he wore was all black with a purple oval in the middle that was a bit baggy. As for pants he had on black torn up skinny jeans that had a purple chain as the belt. On his feet was a pair of clunky black combat boots that completed the Goth look he had going for him.

Trina had pin straight black hair that reached down a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a vibrant turquoise that lay behind her pair of nerd glasses. On her head she wore her signature red beret that she had on backwards convinced that the guys thought it was 'fly'. Her shirt was long sleeved and light yellow which she tucked into her navy green shorts. Oddly enough she insisted on wearing a pair of redish brown hikers boots everywhere she went although she made up for it with the makeup that adorned her face. To finish up her nerd look she constantly carried around her PDA.

The last person in our ground was me. I had long raven black hair, much like Trina's only a bit longer. My eyes were an electric ice blue that, like my friends, was a unique and rare color. My white t shirt had a red oval on it and cut off at my midriff. On my lower body was a pair of blue jean short shorts that hugged my figure an appropriate amount. My shoes were classic red and white sneakers that went up a few a few inches past my shin.

The three of us still had our backpacks on as we had just gotten out of school. Luckily there hadn't been any ghost attacks lately, not even from Valeria, the fruitloop who wanted to kill my mom, Jackie, so she could marry my dad, Mandson. Yah messed up right? She wanted me to join her and be her daughter, how creepy?

"Dude why don't you just beat up Brash and get it over with", questioned Trina in exasperation.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Yes, Brash, the meanest toughest girl in school, picked on me, and today I took a bit of a waling. I had the bruises to prove it to.

"You know why she can't Trina, it's a miss use of her powers", defended Sam. I smiled gratefully up at him and to my pleasure he returned it. Trina rolled her eyes and started to play with her PDA. We shifted our eyes from her to each other and looked away blushing. Why did everything have to be so awkward all the time?

"Well what do you guys want to do tonight", asked Sam.

"Maybe we could", Trina was cut off by my ghost senses going off. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry guys, why don't you go on without me and I'll meet up with you later"?

"No way, we want in on the action", proclaimed Sam.

I was about to protest when the Box Ghost came up and yelled "Beware"!

I looked pointedly at my friends, "Look it's just the Box Ghost, I've got this guys".

The two were a bit reluctant but eventually nodded.

"Meet us at my house when you're done", proposed Sam. I nodded and smiled.

Turning around with a smirk on my face I yelled, "I'm going ghost"!

Immediately following my battle cry two white rings traveled up and down my body. My hair changed from black to white and my eyes were now an unearthly neon green that gave off a faint shine of power. I was wearing a black and gray hazmat suit that had a white D on it that had a smaller p inside standing for my ghost name: Danny Phantom. On my hands was a pair of gray gloves that traveled past my elbows and exposed my fingers and nails which were painted black. A skinny gray belt separated my top, which like my normal shirt exposed my midriff, from my pants. My shoes were a pair of gray combat boots that went up to my thighs and had a bit of a heal.

"Time to go back to the ghost zone", I yelled pointing my thermos at her.

Instead of making some box pun she only smiled. "Ha, ha! You won't be trapping me in your thermos today Phantom because I, the Box Ghost, have a new box"! I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Well that's wonderful but I kinda have somewhere to be so let's hurry this up".

She smiled deviously and pulled a strange metal, jewel encrusted box from behind her back. Before I had time to say something witty she lifted the lid. My eyes widened as a huge gust of wind started to pull me into it like a vacuum cleaner while the Box Ghost was laughing manically.

"Great the one time the Box Ghost is threatening something like this happens- er whatever this is". Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead as I fought the pull of the box. My eyes widened in horror as I saw my tail start to get sucked in. I screamed out in fear.

"SAM"! No reply came as I was already falling the rest of the way into the small box. All around me was swirling bright light. Where did the _Box Ghost _get something like _this_? I didn't get my answer as I was suddenly thrown out and back above Amity. I looked around in confusion for a moment. So all that did was send me a few blocks away? That's lame.

"Nice job Danny", I heard a feminine voice call from bellow. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Huh, looks like I have a fangirl . . . I cocked my head to the side when I saw a Goth girl standing next to a nerd.

"Yah, Vlad didn't know what hit him", exclaimed the boy. Wait those names, those faces . . . they seem so familiar. They almost looked like Sam and Trina but . . . they don't have siblings. Cousins then?

"And it's looks like I'm not done yet", I heard a booming voice exclaim from behind me. Before I had time to turn around a bright blue beam of light enshrouded me. My eyes widened in horror. This was the second damn time today that I had been sucked into something. I turned over to see . . . a kid. A _ghost _kid who looked oddly like me with- HEY that's _my _logo on his chest. Wait, this is the Fenton thermos to! Shit this poser is sucking me into the thermos! Not good!

I let out a scream as I was pulled the rest of the way in. "Hey what the hell was that you thief", I shrieked inside the thermos.

"Hey be quite in there", came the kids voice as he roughly shook the thermos back and forth. I bounced around in the container and grunted as I hit my head on the lid. I frowned and growled when I realized I wasn't the only one in her. There was in fact a male vampire like ghost who was tightly and _very _awkwardly pressed up agents my body. The man had a scowl on his face as he looked down at me although it had a hint of interest. My face paled when I finally realized where I knew the three kids and this ghost in front of me, or should I say halfa.

"Holy shit Plasmius", I screeched in a surprised voice.

Said ghost chuckled slightly while eyeing me carefully, "Yes and who might you be"?

My face paled considerably and I decided to ignore his question, "Wait, who were those teens out there"?

"I believe I asked first", he said in a deep voice.

I looked away from him and frowned.

The ghost rolled his eyes and sighed in impatience. Looking back up into his blood red eyes I gulped. "Danny Phantom".

Now this caught the ghosts attention. He was about to talk when he stopped to let his eyes roam around my figure carefully. His eyes narrowed a bit and he pushed me away from his chest as much as he could revealing the Dp insignia on my chest. "So you're an impersonator then hmm", he questioned in an irritated tone.

I glared at him, "No I'm Danny Phantom but . . .".

Plasmius raised an eyebrow. "But what"?

I took in a large breath, "Well I was talking to Sam and Trina when the Box Ghost flew up holding this box and when she opened it I was sucked in and ended up here with wrong sex versions of people I know".

Plasmius now had a contemplative look on his face. "So you're telling me that you're from an alternate reality where everyone's genders are different"?

I nodded and sighed. "Stupid Box Ghost, the _one _time she has an awesome box it sends me to an alternate reality".

"So you're a halfa then", he inquired with a slight frown as he looked me over again.

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't I say that I'm Danny"?

"I'll take that as a yes".

"Smart man", I said sarcastically.

After that we sat there in silence for a moment. I could only imagine what Plasmius was thinking right now considering all I knew about Valeria.

I looked up at him curiously, "So what's your name then. My Plasmius is named Valeria".

Plasmius frowned and looked down at me thoughtfully, "You know for being Daniel you don't seem to dislike me very much".

"Well maybe that's because we've never met. I have a problem with Valeria not you . . .".

"Vlad", he finished with a pleased look on his face.

I rolled my eyes again. He certainly was a lot like Valeria only a bit less irritating. Sighing I rested my head on Vlad's chest. Man I was tired. I could practically feel the smirk that appeared on his face. The man was up to something already and I just knew it.

"Vlad Masters", I mused aloud. "Sound's much better than Valeria Masters". I could feel the vibrations come from Vlad's large chest as he laughed at my comment. The feeling was strangely comforting. My head buzzed from the vibrations and my eyes started to droop.

"I can't help but agree with you". I smiled lightly at his comment. What was it that was more appealing about him than Valeria? Was it the fact that we technically just met and had no problems with each other or was he just nicer. Was it possible Vlad was trying to play me like Valeria would? Wouldn't I know if he was? I shrugged it off, I'm sure I'd know if he was trying something . . . right?

I closed my eyes all the way and my breathing steadied. Vlad shifted under me to get into a more comfortable position. While it made me feel uncomfortable I knew that he had a right to be comfy too and besides it's not like he actually _was _Valeria. Now that would be creepy. But not this, this was strangely different. One of Vlad's hands now rested on my back while the other was placed on my hip and thigh pushing our bodies together and keeping me warmer being closer to his fiery core. I felt my face heat up a bit as I realized how awkward this was and made note to fix the space issue in my own thermos when I got back, if I got back. I nuzzled my head into Vlad's shirt and started to slip into unconsciousness when I felt Vlad's head rest on top of my own.

"I think I'm going to beat the crap out of Danny when I get out of here", I mumbled in a half daze.

Vlad chuckled again which rocked me back and forth.

_And I'll have to thank him for this opportunity_ thought Vlad to himself slyly.

**I just thought I'd put it out there that the two are **_**not **_**having an intimate or romantic moment. Danny is 14. That would be creepy if you ask me because for Vlad it would be like being with his Danny and for Danny it would be like being with Valeria. Think about a person you know fairly well as a friend/enemy who is the same gender as you. Now picture meeting them as the exact same person only now there the opposite gender, and have been since birth so you technically don't know them. Would you honestly feel comfortable hooking up with them? I know I wouldn't.**


End file.
